Till death do us part
by dog-tooth
Summary: When Richard takes Donna away, he knows that there's only one way for them to be together.


**Okay, so I had a slight writers block writing my other story (Strange & Beautiful Romance) so I decided to write this quick story instead, to try and get some ideas. And yes, it did work; I now have plenty of ideas for my other story. **

**Anyway, here is my quick story (that was completed in forty five minutes.) Enjoy :) x**

Till death do us part

His fingers brushed lightly over her collarbone in a vain attempt to comfort her. She still shook however and he was angry to say that he took pleasure in this.

He was a sick man, of course he knew this. Only a sick man would take a teenage student of his and claim her as his own. That's how he felt about her. She was his, and nobody else could stop him.

For the past few weeks he had been watching over his beautiful Donna as she sat in his science lessons. Her beauty had been the first thing that had stood out to him, but he soon found out that her personality was as beautiful as she was. It seemed impossible that someone of such beauty could have such a kind and loving personality but here was the proof, sitting in front of him.

Last night he had taken her from her bedroom. She had screamed, struggling against him but she was weak, far too weak, to even try and escape his grip. Once locked in the trunk of his car he couldn't even hear her screams over the loud music that he played.

Had he meant to scare her? He was not sure, but it was too late for regrets now.

She was currently sat in a chair in front of him, with her delicate arms tied behind her back and a piece of fabric over her mouth. If she'd cooperated with him then he would've had no need to restrain her, but the moment he had taken her from the car she had lashed out at him and tried to escape. Her attempts were futile however, just as they were when he was at her house.

Once again he reached forward, wanting to touch the beauty before him. Even though she had been crying and her face was filled with fear, he still found her heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Donna. I want to talk to you. If I take the gag off I want you to promise me that you won't scream. Do you promise?" he asked her softly.

She nodded so he reached forward and removed the fabric from over her mouth.

As if she had not been able to breathe she took in deep breaths.

"What do you want?" she asked breathily, as soon as she was able to talk.

He cocked his head to one side, smiling slightly at her confusion. "Is it not obvious my love? I want you."

"Me?"

"Of course." Could she truly not see the love that he felt for her? He thought that it was glaringly obvious. "I love you Donna, and have done ever since I first met you."

A loud laugh came from her rose coloured lips and he flinched back slightly, shocked. "You love me? You barely know me," she said.

"Donna, no!" He was shocked. "What does it matter how much we know about each other? I love you. That's all that matters."

"But I don't love you."

The words ripped into his very soul, but he did not let it show. He'd known that this might happen. Of course she would try and deny it. Love was a confusing feeling.

"Of course you love me my beauty. Think about it."

"There's nothing to think about. I hate you. It's simple as that." Her words were calm and uncaring.

He leant forwards until he was directly in front of her and she could not move away from him. "Do not say things that you will regret my love. When the end comes you will love me more then anyone else you have ever known before."

"The end?" He was glad to hear the fear that crept into her voice.

"Yes Donna, the end."

Before she could say anything else, he picked up the piece of fabric from the floor and placed it back over her mouth. If she continued to talk then she would just start to anger him, and he did not want to feel angry towards her.

"I'm going to pick you up and place you in the car next to me Donna," he explained as he reached forward and took her in his arms. It was awkward because of her arms being tied behind her back, but he still found it incredibly comforting to have her in his arms. She fitted perfectly and her familiar scent of vanilla surrounded him, making him sigh in pleasure.

Carefully placing her in the passenger seat of the black Nissan he closed the door behind her before getting into the drivers seat. "Are you excited? I'm excited. Nervous, sure, but mainly excited. We'll be together at last." He patted her knee lightly at these last words, but she flinched away from him and he frowned. "Stop being silly Donna," he scolded.

He started up the car and pulled out of the garage, into the empty road outside. "I know the perfect place. It's so romantic there. You'll love it. We'll stop so you can look around beforehand." He continued talking to her like this, as they drove down the motorway that he had just turned onto, at over seventy miles an hour.

It wasn't long until they reached the docks. "Final destination," he said, laughing at his joke. However as he looked over at Donna he stopped mid-laugh.

Tears were streaming down her face and her whole body was shaking with fear. "Oh, sweetie," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "Don't be scared. It'll all be over soon and you won't have to worry about anything ever again." As he let go of her he looked across the water and took in the beautiful scenery before him.

The lights from the dock were glittering and shimmering off the sea below them. In the distance he could see the skyscrapers of New York City.

The glow and buzz of the city made him smile, as he realised that he would never have to see it again. He preferred the peace and quiet of the countryside, instead of the rush and bustle of living in a town.

"This is it Donna. Till death do us part. Just you and me, together forever. There's no need to be scared. What awaits us is better then anything that this pathetic world could have granted us. "

He turned around to face her and was pleased to see that she had stopped shaking, although she still looked scared. "One last kiss before the end," he said.

Slowly he pulled the fabric down her face, so that her lips were uncovered.

Before she had the chance to speak or stop him he pressed his lips against hers. She did not kiss him back but she did not pull away either, for which he was grateful. "I love you Donna never forget that," he said, before pressing down on the accelerator.

The car shot forwards at an incredible speed. Somewhere at the back of his mind he was aware of Donna screaming, but all he could concentrate on was how exhilarating this experience was.

Suddenly the world was tilting, and as he looked forwards he saw that they had gone over the edge and were now plunging towards the water.

As they hit he could not hear the splash, but he knew there must have been one.

Donna was desperately struggling against the rope that bound her as they started sinking, but he knew that she had no chance of escaping. He had checked that the ropes were tied as tightly as possible.

He gasped as the cold water started seeping into the car, as they sank deeper and deeper into the lake.

Within a minute or so he was up to his waist in water and his body was starting to go numb from the temperature of the water. He would never have expected the water to be this cold, especially in the middle of February.

Donna was thrashing about desperately and he would have told her to stop if the water level had not suddenly reached his head.

He coughed and spluttered as he inhaled a large amount of water.

Looking over at Donna he saw that she too was now breathing in water instead of air.

He watched, fascinated, as the water reached up past there heads and they sank deeper and deeper into the water.

If it was possible Donna looked even more beautiful underwater. Her skin had a luminous glow about it and her blonde hair was floating around her head like a halo. She looked like an angel.

Together they gradually started to struggle for oxygen and they both thrashed about, their bodies desperate for oxygen, but it was too late.

He watched as she thrashed about, one last time, before all of a sudden going still. Her mouth was open and her arms were limp and he couldn't help but think that she looked more beautiful then he could ever imagine.

Before the darkness could take over he sent up one last prayer, "I love you Donna, forever and always."

Then the darkness overwhelmed him and he could think no more.


End file.
